Patent Literature 1 describes an input device including an operation knob to which an operational force is input and a main part supporting the operation knob to be movable by the input of the operational force. The input device further includes two voice coil motors. Each of the two voice coil motors has a magnet forming a magnetic pole and a voice coil which allows a magnetic flux generated by the magnet to pass, and functions as an actuator. In the two voice coil motors, each electromagnetic force generated by applying a current to each voice coil acts on the operation knob as an operation reaction force in directions perpendicular to each other. Accordingly, the input device makes a user to feel an operation reaction force with a certain strength through the operation knob by controlling the current applied to each voice coil.